Breeze In the Night
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Sequel to Ange's. Erik must fight to save his budding family.
1. Default Chapter

_Breeze in the Night_

_Chapter One_

_A Happy Epilogue_

* * *

  


Hey all! Well, the sequel to Ange's is here. This takes place around 2 and a ½ years after the end of it's predecessor. 

* * *

  


Erik sighed as he watched Christine lay Angel in his crib. She had just lulled the infant to sleep as he stood patiently in the nursery door, he was glad she had had the chance to develop the skill, for when the children fell asleep in her arms, she was happiest. Their son Angelus was 21 months old now, he was a healthy baby, and like his sister he did not have his father's deformity, but for some reason Christine had always said he looked just like his father.

Perhaps it was his small, dark eyes that had the same intensity. Or the way his nose ended, or how he had an attached earlobe. Maybe it was his thick black hair, or his strong little body. Whatever it was, Christine welled with joy whenever he was "caught" holding the infant. She would smile and sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and giggling now and then to herself.

Christine sighed and whispered a goodnight to the silent child, then made her way to her husband. He watched as she approached, the moon lit her face, causing her pale skin to glow, and her eyes to light up. He smiled at her undying beauty, stepping back so she had room to come out. She smiled as he gazed at her, grabbing his hand and motioning for him to come walk with her. They went out into the small courtyard/garden, and just walked among the plants and trees.

"Can you believe how far we've come since the night you rode me hear?"

"When you were shot." He said softly. "No, my dear, it is quite an adjustment."

She laughed at his choice of words. "I hope not too much, I'd hate to be a bother."

"Never," he said softly. "you and those children could never be a bother to me. I love you all more than life itself."

She smiled, silent. Her eyes flew to the moon and she softly found song. He listened intently, familiar with the song that he had written about the moon before he had met her. It had been his consolation, since he so rarely got to see it in those days. "You know Christine, you saved me."

She leaned into his embrace. "From what?"

He smiled. "Myself." She nuzzled his chin with her nose. 

"I love you."

He sighed. "I know, and I love you."

* * *

  


"Felicity, have you been playing with my necklace again?"

"No, Maman." Christine made her way to the nursery, leaning against the doorframe she crossed her arms and eyes the nearly seven year old. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Felicity shifted uneasily and looked down at her dolls. Christine forced herself not to smile.

"Are you lying to me?"

Her daughter silently nodded. Christine sighed and stepped in, sitting next to her despite the damage it did to her dress. "What happened darling?"

Felicity kept her eyes off her mother. "I meant to put it back, and when I was taking it down the hall Slippy took it and ran, I tried to get it back but she hissed at me."

Christine sighed, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Why did you lie?"

"Because I was hoping you'd believe me and catch Slippy with it and be mad at her."

Christine shook her head. "It's ok Baby, you told me the truth and you meant well. I won't punish you this time but don't lie to me again, all right?"

Felicity nodded and buried her face in her mothers chest. Christine felt her heart wrench at the gesture and she smiled lovingly. "Oh Baby, it's all right! You don't have tp cry I'm not angry with you."

"I feel bad though Maman! I lost your necklace and lied."

Christine brought her away and took a handkerchief, wiping her eyes gently. "That cat takes everything it can, and I'm going to deal with it right now. You just remember not to lie and things will be fine."

Felicity nodded and Christine left, marching down the hall to the basket in the den, where Slippy was curled up, sleeping with the gold chain around it's paws. Christine glared at reached down but Slippy's eyes opened and she hissed.

"All right Slip, I don't have time for this, hand it over." Christine motioned to the door. "Or I'll put you outside."

Slippy blinked and snuggled up in the basket again. Angry, Christine leaned down, gripping the chain and crying out as the cat lunged at her, scratching her arm, and managing to keep the chain. The cat yelped for effect as Erik came into the room, seeing his wife, leaning over Slippy holding her arm, and Slippy pretending to avoid another slap from her.

"Christine! What is going on?" He went to the cat, petting her head then turned to his wife.

Christine, her face twisted with anger and pain used her unharmed arm to point. "_Your_ cat, took my necklace, and when I tried to take it from her she.." Christine showed her bleeding arm.

"So you hit her?"

"No! I didn't lay a finger on her in any other way than taking my necklace!"

Ayesha chose the moment to stroll in, seeing Christine's arm and Slippy's triumphant look, she marched to Christine, rubbing against her leg, to Slippy's disgust. Christine sighed, lifting the creature up and rubbing her cheek against her soft head. "Hello little one."

Erik shook his head and lifted his newest treasure, petting her affectionately and neither human saw the daggers the two cats showed each other. Christine set Ayesha down and left to clean the wound, with the Siamese right behind her while Erik gently unwound the chain from Slippy's paw.

Slippy glanced at Erik as he set her on the floor, her eyes questioning. "Now Slip, I know you don't like her but there was no reason to make that big a scene. Christine does run this house, and you must do as she says, just like the rest of us."

The black and white cat scoffed, walking off rear end in air. "Now Slip, don't be upset with me. I'm telling you now if you don't start warming up to her she's going to get rid of you."

The cat yawned, stretched and curled up in it's basket again and Erik shook his head, going to the kitchen. Christine was wiping the wound off, her teary eyes met his briefly, then went back down to the wound. Ayesha watched sadly, brightening up as her master entered the room. He smiled, scooping her up and sitting next to his wife.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." She said shortly.

"Give her more time, cheri. She does not trust women, think of her previous living conditions."

Christine shifted. "I will, but after a month if she does anything to me or my children again, I want her _out_ Erik!"

"Children?" Erik gently set his precious Siamese down. "What do you mean the children!?"

"She hissed at Felicity earlier, and she has scratched her, I know this for sure. Ayesha has no claws, Erik."

Erik sighed. "All right. One month." He lifted her pale arm and kissed the red marks gently. Christine couldn't help but flush like a young girl, and Ayesha purred, walking out slyly.

He revealed the chain to her and moved behind her, gently lifting her hair and fastening it around her neck. He kissed it and whispered into her ear. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, wiping her face and calling to the Nanny to make sure that Angel got his bottle and Felicity was in bed by 8:30.

* * *

  


Ok, the plot really hasn't been revealed yet, but now you know where things stand with the family. Give me feedback, pleez!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two- An Unexpected Reunion_

* * *

  


AN- Ok. To answer questions....

I got Felicity from the back of my mind, I think it's a pretty name. 

  


As for Angelus, yes, it does sound like Los Angeles, but it's based on an Irish name. Some people know it from the TV show Angel. 

  


And Slippy- The cat _is_ very Slippy, (she steals stuff) that is why they call her that, and Erik keeps her because he knows what it's like not to get chances. (Seconds, thirds, etc)

* * *

  


Christine sighed as she watched her daughter work on her reading by the fire, Angel was laying on the rug nearby, kicking his feet in the air and making gurgling noises. Felicity glanced over and glared at him, then looked at her mother. "Maman, _I can't_ _concentrate_!"

Christine shook her head. "You can always go to the library. How would _you_ like to be cooped up in a crib all day?"

Felicity kicked her foot. "How come _I_ always have to move? He gets to do whatever he wants!"

Christine laughed richly. "Darling, you must understand that he cannot. He is a baby, and therefore needs help with a lot of things. You on the other hand, are seven whole years old, and should learn that when things don't work out, sometimes _you_ need to lift a hand." Christine gently told her.

Felicity groaned loudly and stormed from the room with her book in hand, leaving her mother to sigh and sit down on the rug next to her giggling brother. "Hello my Angel, are you enjoying yourself?"

The baby kicked his feet and gurgled in response, she smiled softly and ran her fingers over his cheek. "Really now my sweet? Oh you're such a good boy, _aren't_ you?"

Erik watched from the doorway, a soft, lazy smile on his face, and tears forming in his eyes. In all his wildest fantasies back in the cellars he had never dreamed his Christine would become his wife, and he had not even considered the thought that she may bear his children. But here she was, sitting on a rug by a fire in their home, cooing over their third child. Her eyes were lit and tight from her laughter, her cheeks rosy and her smile brightened the room better than any lamp ever would. "You're beautiful." He whispered, loud enough so that she would hear.

With a last giggle she turned her still laughter-creased face, her eyes softening at the sight of him, and the way he was looking at her. Her lips curved and she bent, picked up the child and stood, making her way to her husband, grunting as the still-active child kicked into her stomach. She leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, her free arm sliding behind him. Erik slid his arms around her, so now he held both his wife and son, and she sighed. "If I am, it's because you made me that way."

"Nay cherie, you have _always_ been beautiful." He kissed her temple. "And you always will be," now he kissed the top of Angel's head.

"You two love _him_ more than you love _me_!" Came Felicity's furious holler, and just as they turned to look, her door slammed obnoxiously.

"I'll talk to her," Christine offered him their son.

"No darling, I'd much rather speak with her. You stay here with him, I'll be back soon I imagine." He released her and made his way up the stairs, and down the hall to his daughter's room. Once he reached the oak door he softly knocked and waited for a reply.

"Go _away!_"

At this he entered, his eyes soft and kind, and his heart turned as he saw his only living daughter on her bed, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want to talk Papa."

"Felicity my little angel, do you really believe your mother and I love Angel more than you?"

She sniffled and looked away from him as he sat across from her, she nodded slightly and he kept a laugh down his throat. "Now my sweet, would you like to a hear a story? Well I shall tell you. Not long ago there was a man with a hideous face, who loved a beautiful woman. Well my dearest, that woman managed to look past his face, and she loved him in return, and they went away to a large home in the country and got married. A few years later the woman learned that they would have a baby, and they were very excited, but then an accident happened, and the baby was born, but she wasn't alive. So a little more than a year later they had another baby, a beautiful baby girl just like her sister, and do you know what my darling? _Her_ name was Felicity! Well the couple was very happy to have her, and she grew to be a beautiful little girl and then she had a brother." He stopped looking at his young daughter.

"Papa, are you talking about us?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh yes indeed. You see my dear, we don't love Angel more than you, and we don't love you more than him, _we love both of you just the same _because we know how lucky we are to have both of you. You are our little angel's, sent from God, and we treasure you more than anything else."

She thought for a moment, then scooted just a bit closer, getting onto her knees in front of him so her little face was level with his. "You know Papa, you were wrong about something."

"Oh? And what was that?" He jumped as she took off his mask.

"You aren't hideous, you're my Papa, and I love you." She kissed his marred cheek and Erik felt a swell of emotion overcome him. He lifted a hand and brought her tiny face to his chest and he held her there a moment while he regained his composure, he took up his mask, replaced it and swung her up into his arms.

"Come, I think you owe your mother an apology." He smiled at her when she looked up at him, and he carried her down the stairs.

"I owe you one too, I'm sorry Papa."

"I know my child, it was quite all right. You just didn't understand." He kissed her forehead and she hopped out of his arms as they reached the parlor.

Christine had placed Angel back on the rug, and had taken to her chair with a book. She looked up at them, her face tired and frail.

"Maman, I'm sorry I spoke to you so, I know you love me and Angel the same." She leapt forward and hugged her mother, who chuckled softly. 

"I know baby, why don't you go play with your brother?" Felicity happily did so, and just as Erik sat next to his wife their was a ring from the front. Erik began to stand again but she touched his hand and moved ahead, to show him she would go. Hurriedly she speed-walked to the door and fixed her skirt, then she opened it.

"Can I help you, monsieur?"

The young man smiled lightly and nodded. "I think so Madame. You see, my name is Dominique...."

She tilted her head and he smiled in raw amusement. "That is a common name monsieur, I thi..." She eyed him closely. "Wait a minute..."

"Christine? Darling who is..." Erik froze as he looked out the door. "Dominique!"

Dominique nodded a greeting as Christine moved aside to allow him in and took his coat and hat, setting them in the nearby cloakroom. "Monsieur Flancois, Madame. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by and say hello."

"Have you a few moments to spare? I have some very nice brandy in the parlor..." Erik gestured.

"I have, thank you monsieur." Dominique followed Erik into the parlor and smiled at the young girl on the floor who looked on wide-eyed as they entered. At her feet lay her much younger brother, whom kicked about and giggled. "Yours?"

"Yes, yes. Felicity is seven and Angelus almost two." Erik poured the brandy and offered Dominique a seat near the fire. "Quite chilly outside hmmm?"

"Yes very. But it's easy to manage."

"I say Dominique, how old were you when I last saw you?"

"Eleven sir." Dominique sipped the brandy.

"So that would make you close to seventeen?"

"Almost eighteen sir." Christine moved to a less energetic Angel and lifted him, taking Felicity's hand and nodding over to her father. "All right darling, it's late, go say goodnight to Papa."

Felicity nodded and marched up to her father, waiting patiently for him to turn to her. "Goodnight Papa, may you waken peacefully in the morrow!"

He smiled softly. "And the same to you my dear," he kissed her cheek. " Bonne nuit et dormez bien!" (Good night and sleep well)

She trotted off to her mother who took her and Angel up the stairs to tuck them in to bed. Erik smiled to himself as she disappeared from sight, then turned back to his guest.

"Now, what are you doing for a living?"

"Well I wanted to discuss that with you. I'm not sure what I should do. I know I want to work in a field where I can still have music around, but I have no idea what."

"Hmmmm," Erik looked down for a moment, then smiled at the young man. "I can probably get you a job at Angelil's Printing Shop, and you can make rank there. You would be fine!"

"Monsieur, I... This would be wonderful, how could I thank you?" Dominique stood, his eyes bright and his smile wide.

"If you could bring me some more of your mother's work, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, monsieur!"

* * *

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

_Les Problèmes d'Argent_ (Money Problems)

* * *

A/N: First I'd like to apologize for my long absence, I've had some trouble lately with work and my health. In light of all of this I've seen some new things but Phantom has (I'm ashamed to say) slipped from my mind, and you probably notice I have been writing but nothing Phantom, and I've gotten into gear. I'm working on a new Mirror Has Two Faces chapter, Love Knows No Limits' sequel 'Shattered' and In the Light of the Moon, as best as I can and your feedback really helps so keep it coming. I'm really low on ideas for In the Light of the moon and The Mirror Has Two faces so PLEASE help me out bit, just to get me back on my feet. I have finally reenabled anonymous reviews so please, drop me a line.

* * *

Little Felicity ran into the house, a stack of mail in her hand. She carelessly plopped it onto the kitchen table where her mother would see it, then ran upstairs to work on her homework in her father's office/library. There were many volumes here that he had moved from the house on the lake, and as she had grown he had put together a small shelf of dictionaries, encyclopedia's and other books that were more suitable for her age, so when she did her work, if he wasn't around she could try and find an answer there.

She sat on the smaller chair next to her fathers and set her schoolbooks in front of her, began to sift through them and complete her assignments. She heard the door slam downstairs and her little brother's giggle and she grinned. "Maman, mails on the table!"

"Merci darling." Her mother called softly, she heard Angel, who had mastered the skill of walking in the past two months thud up the stairs anxiously and he giggled as he ran around the second level. Felicity smiled softly and moved from the room to him."Angel, venizisi á moi." She giggled as he tilted his head and smirked at her. "Come to me Angel."

The little boy complied, ran to her, shrieking with joy and she laughed as she gathered him up. "Felicity, don't get him too riled up, it's nearly time for his nap."

"Ok Maman."

Christine sighed as she returned to the mail and frowned, another overdue bill, another penalty. She shook her head, lately they had cut teacher's salary, and Erik hadn't really composed anything to make extra money from. A large house like this with a fair household like theirs wasn't inexpensive, and it was beginning to get to them. And what with Felicity having started school the two years ago things had gotten worse, text books, tuition and other supplies were costly.

She made her way up the stairs and gathered up her wandering son, who giggled in his excitement. She laughed at him and shook her head. "Are you a little hyper?" The child squealed and so she sighed. "Well, there's no getting you to sleep right now, how about a bath?"

"No!" Angel responded, shaking his head, crossing his arms. "No bath!"

Christine smiled softly and swept him up. "Yes bath, if you don't nap you'll be fussy half the night. Come on, maybe if you're good we'll have time to say hello to Papa when he comes home!"

Ecstatic at the last promise Angel slipped from her arms and took her hand, lead her to the bathroom and she smiled, got some water ready then slipped off his clothes and washed him. He behaved in the water, sometimes splashing her to wake her from deep thought and she would smile at him and splash him back. Once he was tired and clean enough she lifted him from the tub, dried him in a towel and let the water run down the drain. She carried him in the towel to his room and dressed him in his sleep-wear, then laid him in the crib with a kiss. "Sweet dreams, beloved."

Christine slowly made her way downstairs, drunk with the image of Angel's little, sleeping form in her mind. She stepped into the parlor and tidied up a bit when the doorbell rang, curious as to who would be calling she went to it, straightened up in the mirror by the door, then opened it. She smiled softly at Dominique, who held some rolled papers.

"Salut Christine, is Erik home?" He asked, smiling just as politely.

"No, I'm afraid not, but he should be home momentarily, would you like to come in?" She motioned to the sitting room.

"I'd hate to be any trouble." He said curtly, moving to leave.

"Dominique you are never any trouble! Please, come inside, get warm it's freezing today!" She practically dragged him inside, her motherly intuition taking over and he laughed.

"I suppose if it's all right." He allowed her to lead him to the sitting room and at her command gave her is coat, he could not help but notice how beautiful she was, even now that she was in her early thirties. After having born her husband three children her frame was still thin and curvy, and her face was untouched by the wrinkles of time.

Shaking himself from it he asked. "Where are the children?"

"Felicity is studying and I just put Angel down for his nap." She replied softly. "How's your job at the printing shop?"

"Oh it is most wonderful! I saw a concerto yesterday, most ingenious!"

Christine's laugh was cut short by a blood curdling scream from above she raced to the stairs, right past her husband who was just entering. She turned and looked at him with fear filled eyes, then ran up the long staircase, Erik looked to Dominique who said. "Felicity just screamed."

His heart pounding as another scream sounded, then Christine's cry of alarm, Erik too ran up the stairs and into the study, Christine was just scooping up Felicity out of her ball in the floor, her arms were scratched and bleeding, her dress torn slightly. Slippy skipped out past him and biting back rage Erik moved to the little girl and sat next to them, none of them spoke, and then suddenly Christine angrily stood and stomped out, carrying Felicity with her, mumbling something.

Erik went back downstairs and finished his business with Dominique, then back up the stairs to Felicity's room, he slipped into the door and looked at Felicity, sprawled out on the bed, her head in her mother's lap. Christine looked up at him, her eyes teary and she whispered something to Felicity, then stood carefully and left the room closing the door.

"You just couldn't get rid of that cat could you? _Could you!_" She hurried down the stairs with him in toe.

"You aren't blaming me for this!"

"I told you Erik! If she ever hurt one of my children again it would get ugly and now, she's done it! I don't ask you for very much, why is getting rid of that cat so hard! Do our children mean nothing to you? You do understand we may never very well be able to conceive again?"

"Christine the cat gets aggrevated! Felicity MUST have done something to anger her!"

"I can't _believe_ you're shoving this on her!"

"She very well could have! No one was watching her to know!"

Tears pouring down her cheeks Christine replied. "So the cat does mean more to you than our children and their safety?"

"No!" Erik cried, catching her arm as she was prepared to leave the room. "I'm just saying it's possible!"

"You're not going to get rid of her?! Even NOW?"

Pressing his free hand to his face he asked. "Is that what you really want Christine?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"Then I shall. Can we make up now?"

She laughed at his expression and nodded. "I suppose."

* * *

Meh. Ok. Well read and review.


End file.
